Riverpaw Empire Ranks
The Riverpaw Empire has many ranks (but NO DEATH KNIGHTS!!!!), and they are all explained in detail in this document written by somone who clearly has no idea about military ranks or their function. But it doesn't matter, as this is his made up empire of awesomeness. And he's the guy who runs this private server. So there. Initiate Power Rangers (Rogues/Hunters) The trademark Silvermoon Power Rangers cannt be used, as Hogger let the trademark expire. Power Rangers are easily recognized with their use of brightly colored spandex and coreographed fight scenes. Arcanists (Warlocks/Mages/Priests) The three branches of magic, have been merged into a single threesome of Arcanists. All mages, warlocks and priests have little distinction in the eyes of the Empire, at least so far, mainly becuse Hogger has no idea how this "magic" stuff works. He just says "yeah, whatever". The Arcanists are some of the most numerous of the troops of the Silvermoon Empire becuse Hogger constnatly spawns them only to have the GM take them away. Arcanists have since replaced their metallic blended robes with those weaved from arcane fabrics to enhance their casting ability and also give a fully uniform look to their appearances. Lorecrushers The Lorecrushers are those in the Empire whos job it is to keep track of Lore and find new ways for Hogger to crush it. Whenever there is new Lore or a new retcon, they inform Hogger immediately so he can find a new way to run roughshot all over it. Defenders Two subtypes of Defenders exist within the Empire, those who have abandoned moderation and editing magics in exchange for pure brute messageboard spamming and those who have maintained their affiliation with the "preview" button. Defenders are the forefront of the defense of the Empire on the realm forums. With the issuing of new uniforms, they are easily recognized with their protective pauldrons and white sash as well as their enormous war blades and shields to protect themselves and make them look pretty. Open Classes Glade Guardians (Open to all classes, but NO DEATH KNIGHTS!!!!) Unique to the Silvermoon Empire are the Glade Guardians. Borrowing from their Night Elven cousins, the Glade Guardians are protectors of the Empire's cities, because the stone streets of Silvermoon are just so forest-like. Dragon Riders (Open to all classes, but NO DEATH KNIGHTS!!!!) With the taming of the Netherdrakes in outland, the Dragonriders of the Silvermoon Empire defend the Empire from the skies. Like the Guade Guardians they are made up from all classes and ranks in the empire. All lower-ranked male members of the Dragonriders are utomatically gay. And are issued with tent pegs. Recruiter Recruiters are known to expand the military forces of the Empire. Through spamming trade and forums, as well as joining other guilds and then ganking all the useful members, they are able to find suitable candidates to join the ranks of the Empire to serve the Emperor. But NO DEATH KNIGHTS!!!! Loyalist Devotees of the Emperor who have served with distinction, Loyalists are awarded with a special set of robes laced with pretty frills underneath that both comfrting and lifting at the same time. Loyalists are recognized with their crimson red and gold armor, the trademark colours of the Blood Elven Cultire. Such a celebration of Blood Elven Cultire brings much rejoincing. Rofflecer When Loyalists have demonstrated an exceptional ability to When Loyalists have demonstrated an exceptional ability to kiss up to the GM, they become Rofflecers. Rofflecers are able to lead groups of soldiers into battle with confidence. Officers also may freely their internet girlfriend they're ERPing with at the moment. Magister Masters of magic, Magisters lead the vast numbers of Arcanists. They are highly respected and some of the most effective practitioners of magic in the known worlds. Rar rar rar, Hogger's empire is just so great and awesome and is the best of everything, yay. Loreslayer After achieving a level of supremacy over the control of Lore and the elements a Lorecrusher becomes a Loreslayer. Loreslayer are able to edit the guild's Wiki entries to make the guild look more awesum and make any past issues into un-history. Sixth Power Ranger There's allways one; white, green, gold or whatever. Its inevitable. NO DEATH KNIGHTS!!!!! There are NO DEATH KNIGHTS!!!! in the Riverpaw Empire. Unless they're Hogger's RL friends. In that case, they can be in the empire and be promoted well beyond their ability. Generals The Generals of the Empire is the head military leader. Each general has a specialty, but with it, comes a weakness. For example, one general is good with tanks, but cannt use artillery. Another one has lots of pew pew lasers, but he needs to plug all his tanks into an electric outlet. General Thraxx is just OP, IMO. Gerwalk Gerwalks are commonly seen as administrators and political leaders. They have wide ranging authority to deploy troops and function to run the day-to-day operations of the Empire in far off regions. Nobody knows what "Gerwalk" means; when somebody asked Hogger, he headbutted them to oblivion. Dragon Lord The Dragon Lords have firm command over the Dragon Riders of the Empire. They are said to be in favor by the Dragonflights themselves and are awarded the right to mount true dragons into combat. They are acutely aware of how silly this sounds, and are filled with shame. They are all manly men who can have sex with whatever they want whenever they want, becuse that is the manly way. Glade Warden Senior guardians of the Glades of the Riverpaw Empire, Glade Wardens are overseers of the Glade Guardians. They are at home in the deep natural forests of Silvermoon City. If you see one standing around in the Bazaar pretending he's hiding behind a tree, don't laugh. Its not nice. High Councilor Mob The most respected and visible power of the Empire, the High Councilor Mobs are the highest of leadership below the Emperor himself. High Councilor Mobs are defacto leaders of the Empire when the Emperor is not present. The High Council has extremely vast power and even have the right to approve treaties. They are the most respected of the Emperor's leadership. They have absolutely no evil plans to usurp or supplant him, nor has Hogger made a mistake in giving them so much power, no sir. Riverpaw Advisor The Riverpaw Advisors are enigmatic and rarely seen. Though they have no true political power one thing is above all else, and that is their substantial influence on the Emperor. They have access to the Emperor almost anytime they wish and can relay to him the information on how his empire is run. Even the High Council in some ways are on edge when one of the Imperial Advisors is present as their words can reach the Emperor's ear. Again, this is not a bad thing at all, srsly. Emperor The Emperor is the supreme authority of the Empire. He acts as Commander-and-chief, Supreme Judge, and Grand Executive of the Empire. Without question his word is law but an Emperor is also required to lead with fairness and justice. Haha, I jest. he hands out arbitry laws and judgements, holds bikini beach parties, abuses his power and headbutts those who disagree with him. The Emporer's power is partially shared by his life-long partner, Emperor Lieutenant Fangore Category:Articles by Lord Hogger Category:Riverpaw Empire